marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Menace (Watcher Datafile)
MENACE Lily Hollister secret Daughter of former District Attorney William Hollister running for mayor of New York, Socialite Lily Hollister was dating Harry Osborn. Her best friend was Forensic Specialist Carlie Cooper. One day Lily found a hidden door in Harry Osborn's closet and found an old journal of his. She uncovered the location of one of Norman Osborn's secret rooms in the journal. When she had first gone in, she found all of the Goblin's equipment along with some experiments. After accidentally knocking over some experimental Goblin chemicals, she absorbed them into her skin, and was now able to transform into her "Menace" form at will. Stealing a weapons cache of the original Green Goblin, Norman Osborn, Menace began attacking city council members and high-society personalities, butting heads with Spider-Man and Jackpot. When Menace attacked a Hollister Rally, she managed to badly beat Spider-Man (who had earlier been shot through the arm) and claimed a "citizen's arrest" to the arriving police. Menace then flew into the Hollister party headquarters, and changed back into Lily Hollister, just before Harry walked in on her. She revealed to Harry that she was Menace. She then told Harry that she accepted his earlier marriage proposal. On Election Day, Menace attacked two police officers for arresting Carlie Cooper for a crime she didn't commit, then attacked Spider-Man when he appeared. Menace was about to finish him until Harry, as the Green Goblin, appeared and shot Menace with a serum. This caused Menace to change back into Lily and was seen in a live broadcast, with her father watching in shock and in tears of this revelation. A few days after the event, with Bill Hollister as the new Mayor of New York, Lily, now in prison, was visited by Norman Osborn, who discovered the engagement ring given to her by Harry and welcomed her to the family. Lily was released from prison and eventually discovered she was pregnant with Norman's child. She and Norman developed a ruse to make Harry become the hero American Son, who would be used to die in a tragedy to engender sympathy and support for Norman Osborn and his Avengers. She confronted Harry stating that she was pregnant with his child. After this, Harry informed Norman that he would be accepting his invitation to work for his Avengers, hoping to steal a cure for the serum to use on Lilly and the baby so they could be healthy. However Lily pushed him away, and in her new goblin form, with large full horns, and a green complexion (and more noticeably pregnant), Lily revealed the entire ruse to Harry and escaped. She tried to help Norman in his battle against Harry, but left the scene when Spider-Man broke her glider. Later, she reunited with Norman and gave birth to her baby, the first full-blooded Sui Generis. Spider-Man took some blood tests on the baby, revealing him to be Harry's, not Norman's. Harry takes care of the child, calling him Stanley, while Lily escapes, feeling unfit to raise the child. Menace later returned showing her allegiance to the Goblin King as part of his underground Goblin Cult to prepare for the fight against Spider-Man. Menace has displayed augmented strength, agility and durability. She got her powers from a new version of the goblin formula that Norman had been working on she was exposed to it after accidentally knocking over test tubes in Norman's secret room. As with most other subjects coming into contact with the Goblin Formula, her personality also changed, developing into a more ruthless and cunning persona. She is armed with a variety of bizarre portable incendiary devices in her shoulder bag and uses a Goblin Glider as a personal transport. It is fast and extremely maneuverable. Other weapons she uses are concussion and incendiary Pumpkin Bombs as well as a long-stemmed axe. She wears bulletproof mail with an overlapping tunic, cap, and mask. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Malicious Gobliness, Menace of Manhattan, (Former) Socialite Power Sets MENACE TRANSFORMATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Claws & Horns. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Menace Transformation power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Goblin Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock you. MENACING GOBLIN ARSENAL Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Ghost Grabbers & Gas Grenades. When inflicting a Grappling, Hallucinogenic, Fear-Inducing, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Rocket Booster. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Subsonic Flight for an action. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grey Goblin Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Goblin Legacy Category:Goblin Nation Category:Order of the Goblin